


Broken Game

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Famous singer bora, Former Best Friends, Open to Interpretation, kinda twoyoora?? because idk just go read ahah, this is b’s fault with her emojis prompt!!, yoohyeon tennis player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Attending a party, Yoohyeon’s hopes and dreams were all she had for company.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	Broken Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This one shot came to life because of @flowersforyall and her emojis prompt game, so if you know, you know *wink wink*
> 
> Enjoy your reading! ☺️  
> & sorry for the mistakes.

Of course she knew. Going through her manager’s paperworks had prepared her for this evening. 

All year long, Yoohyeon had been at the top of her game. Winning almost all of her games and going home with so many new trophies. It was her dream come true; being appraised as one of the best tennis players of her generation. Which meant that she was able to attend the most exclusive parties. 

After months of refusing invitations, Yoohyeon accepted one. She got all dolled up, something that definitely wasn’t part of her daily life. Makeup, high heels and a gown. Not that she didn’t think she was beautiful, she didn’t have many complexes in that area. So, when several eyes turned onto her at the party, she soaked it up enjoying being appraised. 

Yet, it all ended when she saw them mingling on the other side. 

How many years had it been? Three? Four? Yoohyeon had stopped counting after the first year, too painful.

Without meaning to, Yoohyeon took a few steps in their directions, feeling pulled to them by the magnetism that they definitely made everyone sense in the room. Once she was close enough, her body stopped as if all the air in her lungs left her empty. 

They were real. 

“Kim Bora!” A high pitched voice echoed over the music played as a background ambience. 

The beautiful woman called out, whipped her head around, giving a view of her back to Yoohyeon. Her long, wavy, brown hair was falling over the naked back of her sparkling midnight blue dress. She watched Bora kiss her partner, her left hand lingering on her shoulder, giving full view of a twinkling ring; before dashing away to what Yoohyeon supposed was her friend.

And there she was, the remains of her past standing still with her hands in the pockets of her amazing suit. To Yoohyeon, she still looked the same with that lovely round face filled with the softest cheeks. It also didn’t escape her how Bora’s dress matched with her blue hair, half up in a ponytail. Until she eyed in Yoohyeon’s direction. In the span of a second, the life in her brown eyes slipped away just as her jaw tightened up.

“Yubin.” Yoohyeon whispered to herself, her hands gripping her own light blue gown. 

Her childhood friend quickly turned around, sliding through several bodies to join Bora. 

Was it a wistful wish to have hoped for a decent interaction between them? For the sake of their childhood memories? Of all the years they spent together, training to become the best?

Yoohyeon clearly got mistaken. 

“I warned you.” Her manager uttered from behind. Though, her honesty wasn’t welcomed. “Yubin will never forgive you.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinions.” Yoohyeon seethed through her teeth. 

Handong might have been there when it all went down years ago, but that subject hurt too much for the young woman to accept anyone other than her to share their thoughts about it.

Did the older woman hold a crying Yoohyeon back then? Yes, but that was a locked memory. 

“I almost cancelled your invitation.” The redhead admitted as Yoohyeon finally faced her. “It’s time for you to move on.” Gentle yet assertive, Handong shared what was on her mind. “Yubin didn’t reach out even after all the victories you’ve had this year, even after you two promised each other to celebrate them.”

“You’re enjoying the show?” Yoohyeon’s stare darkened, just as her chest started to heave more rapidly. 

“No.” Handong patted her shoulder. “You've decided on your own to come here. Now you have to accept that the past you shared with Yubin will stay in the past.”

“I didn't know they got engaged.” Yoohyeon glanced back, her voice finding her usual soft tone. Yubin was gone. But she felt out of breath, the burden of her mistakes heavy on her shoulders. “She-”

Yoohyeon pushed Handong out of her way, leaving as fast as she could on her high heels to reach the bathroom. 

On the way there, her mind was assaulted by too much all at once. The obvious rejection from Yubin finally started to sting in her heart.

Her reflection in the big mirror showed her how beautiful she still was, while on the inside her heart cried a thousand of tears. Taking a big breath, Yoohyeon straightened herself, her fingers going through her long half brown-half orange locks. 

“She’s right. Of course she is.” Yoohyeon mumbled to herself as she opened her pouch to get her lipstick out. “I knew it deep down, right? Right.” She reapplied some natural shade of pink on her lips. “I’ll move on and become the best.” 

A simple sentence. A mantra Yoohyeon used to remind herself of her goals when her whole world crumbled down.

Still slowly breathing in and out, the flush coming from one of the toilet cabins startled Yoohyeon. Out of curiosity, she looked up from the sink to see Bora altering her steps as their eyes met in the mirror. But the older woman easily regained her composure to go wash her hands next to Yoohyeon. 

None of them spoke a word. Yoohyeon was frozen on her spot. 

Bora’s stilettos clattered on the tiled floor before stopping. Many words were on the tip of her tongue, but none made it out of her mouth. Instead, Yoohyeon decided to be brave. 

“Congratulations on your engagement.” 

Bora’s ring was astonishing. Yoohyeon was glad her former best friend found someone to love enough to be bound together forever. 

“Thank you.” 

For the first time in years, these now estranged women, genuinely smiled at one another, letting their eyes express what they couldn’t speak. Fate decided their paths should be separated, and living with the consequences was part of it no matter how much they both wished to change that fateful night. 

This time Bora really walked away. 

Yoohyeon enjoyed herself for the rest of the night, Handong by her side. Also thanks to the help of several glasses of various alcohols. 

Holding the lower part of her dress up so the risk to trip was at a minimum as she went down the stairs, Yoohyeon was in a giggling bubble with Handong and her friends of the night. Which burst out when a recognisable laughter reached her ears.

A few meters away Yubin and Bora were busy kissing, their hands all over each other. 

In another universe, Yoohyeon would look like Cinderella rushing away from her one and only. Except, it was far from the truth. 

Years ago her young, naive self broke her best friend’s trust. And she knew Yubin like the back of her hand. As much as she was ready to sacrifice herself for those she cherished, if they were willing to cross her boundaries it was over. Yoohyeon crossed the line and paid for it. 

Sometimes she wondered if Yubin covered their matching tattoos. Maybe when they would be old and grey their paths might cross. And this time could be the right one. 

“Yoohyeon, come on.” She was pulled inside the car.

The door closed on her, and so did this chapter of her life. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah if you have a lot of questions it’s normal. If you don’t, it’s fine too. 
> 
> You have free reign to interpret it however you want 😉.
> 
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open for any feedbacks, I don’t bite 😉  
> Twitter: @yoosoulmates


End file.
